A square is drawn such that one of its sides coincides with the line $y = 5$, and so that the endpoints of this side lie on the parabola $y = x^2 + 3x + 2$. What is the area of the square?
Explanation: The points of intersection of the line $y = 5$ and $y = x^2 + 3x + 2$ are found when $x^2 + 3x + 2 = 5$. Thus we have the quadratic  $x^2 + 3x -3=0$. By the quadratic formula,  $$x = \frac{-3 \pm \sqrt{3^2 - 4 \cdot 1 \cdot -3}}{2 \cdot 1} = \frac{-3 \pm \sqrt{21}}{2}$$We want to find the difference of these roots to find the difference of the x-coordinates of the points of intersection, which will give a side length of the square. The difference is $2 \cdot \frac{\sqrt{21}}{2} = \sqrt{21}$.

Therefore, the area of the square is the square of the side length, which is $(\sqrt{21})^2 = \boxed{21}$.